The clogging of the cardiovascular system with the build-up of cholesterol, calcium, and the formation of blood clots, is a major health hazard; often leading to heart attacks, strokes, and the loss of circulation to, and in, vital organs and body extremities, resulting in death.
The means of treating and controlling the effects of those substances has been intensified in recent years with the introduction of cholesterol lowering drugs, the use of blood thinners, and the implementation of various surgical procedures.